Wish You Were Here
by Skitty13
Summary: Vi has been in love with her childhood best friend ever since she was young. They hold a bond between them that she treasures deeply. If only Jack realized that she had felt that way. Watching him fall for another girl, she starts to believe she can only keep loving him from a far. If only it were that easy. Frozenflowershipping.


Wish You Were Here

Frozenflowershipping

Hello! :)

Welcome to my new one shot featuring my own shipping. :) I've had this idea sitting around for the longest time, but I finally got around to writing it! Yay!

So, although this story is a one shot, it's also a prequel to another story called "Leave Me a Message", which probably won't be out for a while...

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this~!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

Violet's POV

"Where do you think is a good place to hang out and get to know someone?"

I froze, my hand hovering over the book that I had been planning on pulling off the shelf. My brown eyes turned to look into the calm blue ones that were cast off looking somewhere else. The way he was so casually leaning against the bookshelves was mesmerising. Realizing how I must have look to others, I quickly dropped my hand and turned to give my best friend my full attention.

"Are you interested in someone, Jack?"

Jack adjusted his posture. His eyes wandered along the book spines, but never once made their way other to mine.

"Yeah. We met the other day when she was on my way to Professor Juniper's lab. She's a new trainer who travelled all the way from Aspertia City. Seeing her really reminded me of when we started our journeys."

"Oh. I see."

"But, yeah, she was lost, so I decided to help her out. She seems pretty cute, and we promised to hang out again, so I was wondering what you think."

I felt my heart get pierced. Mustering up a small smile, I gave him a small one shouldered shrug. "I-I don't know."

"Come on, Vi. You're a girl. Where do think would be a good place to go? Without making my intentions too obvious that is." Jack asked, turning to look at me. "Don't say the library, because the only people who like hanging out here are you and Cheren."

Pouting, I turned away from him. The silence that often comforted me was now crumbling into a feeling of dread. Was the ceiling always caving in on me like this?

Trying not to let him onto how I felt, I crossed my arms and indignantly said, "I'm offended. I think Cheren would be too."

"Sorry," Jack exclaimed. Maneuvering around me, he placed his hands on my shoulders, causing me to look up at him once more. "Please help me."

Seeing his expression and being completely hopeless to it, I sighed as I brushed back a strand of my black hair. It was him. He was only one who had this effect on me like this. Did he know this? Was that why he was doing this to me?

"There's a new coffee shop opening up in town, by the seaside. I hear it has a relaxing view of the beach and the food there is great."

The white haired boy brightened up. A smile lit up his face as he nodded in agreement.

"Why didn't I think of that sooner?" he mumbled. Ruffling my hair, he offered me a grateful smile. "Thanks, Vi."

"No problem."

All thoughts about books left my mind as we made their way out of the library. Instead, prospects of losing my best friend, the one I had fallen deeply in love with so long ago, to another girl filled my mind. If things worked out between Jack and this other girl, I would be happy for him, right?

The idea tasted bitter on my tongue.

Forcing in a deep breath, I pulled on my best fake smile.

"What's her name?"

"Ava."

Knowing the name of this girl, I wondered how I was supposed to feel. Anger? Hatred? I couldn't bring myself to feel either, instead, sadness took hold of me. I couldn't hate anyone just because Jack was interested in them. I'd be a terrible friend, let alone best friend.

Jack stopped.

"Hey, Vi?"

Did he notice?

Jolting up in fear that he had caught on, I glanced over at him. The remaining light from the sunset made his ice blue eyes shine.

"Do you mind if I go contact my now? I know I said I would spend the day with you, but –"

"Don't worry about me!" I interrupted. I cringed at the weight and volume of my words. Lowering my voice to a whisper, I ducked my head, burying my feelings. "Go ahead. I'll see you around."

With that, I hurried off, knowing Jack was probably already contacting Ava.

Things were out of my power, I'd have to watch everything from the sidelines now on. I just wish I had the strength to tell him how I felt sooner. I should've know my fear of rejection and ruining this relationship were going to ruin everything for us eventually.

...

Wrapping my arms around my knees, I stared at the picture on my phone. Jack and Ava smiling happily at the camera as they enjoyed their time together at the café. It was obvious that they were at the café since I could see their coffee cups and the seaside background all in this one shot.

This picture was a few weeks old now, marking the first date they had gone on before several follow up ones. My heart clenched up at the idea of them dating. I didn't want them together, if I had to be honest, but I knew deep down that I couldn't stop the inevitable. An incident after a week of their café date proved so.

 _There was a blur, rushing into the room. I blinked, letting the details fade in, knowing it wasn't Phoenix._

" _Jack?" I asked, pushing myself to sit up in the hospital bed. "What are you doing here?"_

" _Vi, are you okay?" he exclaimed, looking a little panicked as he approached. "I feel like this is my fault. I should've been there with you."_

" _It's not your fault," I protested, shaking my head. "It was an accident."_

" _What happened?" Jack asked. "You're not hurt, are you? I mean, you're in the hospital, but it's not serious, is it?"_

 _I offered him a small smile. "I was crossing the street and didn't notice the car coming. The driver didn't notice me until the last second either. I'm fine, Jack, the car only bumped into me. Apparently, I hit my head and lost consciousness for a bit, but other than that, only scratches and bruises. I only need to stay overnight, Phoenix is here, he just stepped out, but I'll be out tomorrow. Don't worry about it."_

" _Thank goodness," he breathed out._

" _Wait, aren't you supposed to be on a date right now?" I asked, noticing the time on the wall. "You were really looking forward to that date, weren't you?"_

 _Jack crossed his arms. "How would I enjoy a date knowing my best friend is in the hospital?"_

" _I'm sorry," I instantly responded._

 _Jack walked over, ruffling my hair. "It's fine, I'm here for you."_

I thought everything would be okay at first, but as time continued, I was proved wrong. Jack's priorities were no longer me, and I had to learn to accept that.

When I kept scrolling, there were some other pictures of them together along with posts that were indirectly implying how they were enjoying their time over the past few weeks.

I let out a self-depriving laugh. They were probably out enjoying their time together while I was sitting around in my dark room watching it on their social media. How sad was this?

Keeping all my emotions bottled up, I knew this wasn't healthy. Even crying would making things better, but I couldn't bring myself to do so. Jack's happiness was more than enough for me, right?

There was knock at my door, and I turned to see Phoenix standing at my doorway. Right beside him was my Oshawott, looking worried. Clearly, my little water type was aware of my situation and reached out for help.

"Everything okay, Vi?"

"Yeah. All's good." _I'm lying, Phoenix, help me._

Phoenix moved over, sitting down next to me. It had to be a twin thing, because even with one glance into his eyes and I could tell he knew. Wrapping an arm around me, he pulled me into an embrace. I could feel the warmth from his body seeping into mine reassuringly. Oshawott wandered over, sitting down in front of us.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

Phoenix didn't say anything. He didn't need to. He knew I didn't want to hear anything else and was willing to be here for me. He was aware that Jack and I hadn't hung out in the past while compared to how we use to be attached at the hip. He probably already knew without me saying that I had feelings for Jack.

What my twin brother didn't know was how I felt like I was losing everything.

"Go get some fresh air," he murmured. He took my phone away from me, setting it somewhere on my bed. "It's beautiful out. I'll come out with you if it helps."

I nodded, letting him pull me up and guide me away from my safe haven.

It was a beautiful day out like Phoenix said. No clouds out, plenty of sunshine and positive energy floating out. Perhaps I could inhale some of it in.

Phoenix let out his Talonflame, which gave out a proud cry before flying up to stretch his wings. I watched in awe, much like how I looked up to Phoenix. They resembled each other, proud and mysterious. Always seemingly out of reach, but there when you needed them.

Oshawott was darting around ahead of us as we walked, picking the little flowers that bloomed along the sidewalks to create a flower crown.

As happy and calming as this moment seemed, it didn't feel whole without Jack around. I missed him.

Just as I thought that, I caught sight of my white haired best friend. Next to him was this pretty girl with light blue hair, the two of them were smiling. So that was Ava. She looked perfect for Jack, even without knowing her, from where I stood, they looked like a couple.

Were they a couple now?

I didn't know anymore, Jack rarely talked to me now.

Cemented to the spot, I couldn't move. Seeing it in person compared to through a screen gave this all a different weight. I could feel my lungs constrict as I forgot how to breath. It was like all the air was sucked out of me. Phoenix stopped as well, and his brown eyes with golden flecks followed my gaze.

He opened his mouth and said something, but I didn't hear anything. It felt like frost was slowly creeping up me, numbing everything.

Just then, Ava leaned over to press a kiss on Jack's cheek and my heart shattered along with the rest of me.

Even after seeing that, I was certain of one thing: I love Jack.

"Violet."

Hearing Phoenix's voice demanding me back into the present, I felt heavy tears leak out of my eyes. With the nice weather out, my tears were even more obvious. Taking quick, short breaths, I tried to stop crying.

It didn't matter where or what it was, but Jack had a way to me like Phoenix. No matter the situation, he would always stay with me until he knew it was okay. I had a habit of shutting people out when I was sad, but he would find a way to pry himself in and he knew he was one of the few people who could help me feel better.

Was this bond gone now? Did what we had together just vaporize into thin air as if it never existed?

Did Jack even know how I felt now? Sadness was never his forte, but he would do anything to help me. Did he even know who I was anymore?

If anything, I hope he didn't see me right now. Not in this moment.

"Vi..."

I turned to Phoenix, gently pulling at his sleeve. "Let's go home."

He ran a hand through his jet black hair, but then nodded. Calling back Talonflame and Oshawott, he led the way home. The entire time, the kiss replayed itself in my memories. I had to fight the urge to look over my shoulder, to see if Jack had noticed, to see how they reacted, to see my heartbreak.

...

I stared as it happened in slow motion. Airborne for seconds before gravity kicked in and let it fall. At that moment, all my senses rushed back. A piercing glass shattering sound echoed around the room before reaching my ears once again. A strangled gasp escaped me as I looked at the glass shards sparkling in the moonlight, the water spilled across the hardwood floor along with the snow light particles. Everything was silent.

Swiping away my fresh tears to clear my vision, I dove towards what remained. Cradling the frosted looking violet and the base of the snow globe in my clasped hands, I closed my eyes. It felt so broken... just like I was.

I heard the click of my door opening and soft footsteps. I made no move to see who it was, I already knew it was Phoenix. The lights flickered on, giving me a better sight of the mess before me.

"It's over," I whispered, my voice cracking. "I should've known when everything started that I needed to get over him, but I can't, Phoenix. It hurts."

Phoenix moved over, moving me away from all the glass.

"I know," he murmured, rubbing my back. "You still love him, don't you?"

I nodded, unable to say anything. I looked down at what I held, the remains of the first gift that Jack had given me. The symbol of our friendship. Broken.

"You don't have to sacrifice your happiness," Phoenix added. "You just need to find it somewhere else."

"I have to let go." I mumbled, feeling all my emotions being drained out of me. I held on for too long. The base of the snow globe stayed intact, despite the shattering of the glass, it didn't break. Just like my feelings for Jack, they would never go away, but I would have to learn to accept it and move on. The happiness once obtained from this gift was gone along with my happiness.

"Take your time." My twin brother offered me a smile. "I'll always be here for you, Vi."

I nodded, finally looking up from the remains of my former gift. Setting the base of the snow globe on my desk, plans of what to do with it were planted in my mind. I glanced down at the dangerous mess on the ground.

"Can you help me clean up?"

"Of course."

...

Jack's POV

Trying to dry my hair from just stepping out from the shower, I reached over to check my phone. A message from Ava blinked at me. Opening it up, I read over the message with a smile on my face.

' _Hey Jack! Thanks a lot for helping me these past few weeks. I finally understand why my boyfriend was so upset when I decided to start a journey. Everything we go through causes change, I want to let him know that I want to face these changes with him, so I'm heading back to Aspertia City. Wish me good luck! Anyways, I hope you get the time to catch up with your best friend! Sounds like I've stolen a lot of time between you two. You sure you two are only friends? Haha, thanks again, Jack! – Ava'_

Typing back a short reply, I hit send.

' _Hey Ava! No problem, I'm glad I could help. Every moment and memory counts, I'm sure your boyfriend will realize this too. He's lucky to have you. I'll let you know how things are between Vi and I, we're more than friends, hopefully she'll accept my feelings. Safe travels and good luck. – Jack'_

When I browsed around on my phone, I realized it's been a few weeks since I last was in contact with Vi. Probably around the time she had in the hospital was the last conversation we had before I was absorbed with helping Ava. Feeling guilty, I clicked her contact to give her a call.

Listening to the dial tone for a minute before being redirected to voicemail, I frowned. She rarely missed calls. Perhaps she was upset with me?

Determined to see her again, I hurriedly dried my hair and headed over to her house. A surprise visit would be sure to brighten her mood.

When I rang the doorbell, Phoenix was the one who greeted me with a frown.

"Hey Phoenix," I said. "I came by to see Vi."

Letting me inside, Phoenix shook his head in disappointment. "Sounds like a challenging thing to do right now considering where she is."

I peered into the living room, expecting her to be curled up with a novel, reading. She was nowhere to be seen though. "What do you mean?"

"She left."

"You mean she's out hanging out with someone?" I asked, trying to figure out what Phoenix meant.

"I mean she left Nuvema Town."

The words caused me to freeze. Turning around to look at Vi's twin brother, I felt fear trickling into me. "Where did she go? You're her brother, her _twin_ brother, Phoenix, you would know, right?"

Phoenix nodded, picking up an envelope along with a box and handed it over to me. "I promised I wouldn't say. She told me to give this to you if you ever came by looking for her again."

I raised an eyebrow at his words. By the way he said it, it sounded like I was never going to stop by their house again. Taking a seat on the sofa, I saw Phoenix doing the same on the other one.

"Frost, you might have lost your best friend, but thanks to you, I lost my sister. I hope you're happy."

Flinching at his words, I opened my mouth to ask what he meant, but decide to read the letter first. Vi's neat writing scrawled out my name on the envelope. Carefully opening it, I read the letter.

 _Dear Jack,_

 _By the time you see this letter, I'm probably much farther away from here than you think. At least, I hope so. I needed to get away from everything, so that's what I did. Part of the reason for my sudden leave is you. Did you notice the change between us? You were always so perceptive, I'd be surprised if my feelings got past you without you knowing._

 _I guess it all started when summer started and you confessed to me that you liked another girl. As a friend, I wanted to encourage you, but it felt like I was losing you... I wanted to keep supporting you, thinking that if you were happy, I could be happy for you. I had no idea that I wasn't going to be satisfied with those feelings alone._

 _Remember the accident? The one that put me in the hospital for a night? When you came running in, I had hope, that maybe, just maybe, you felt the same way I did. But week after week of not seeing you and knowing who you had been with in place of me, I was suffering. Did I no longer matter? Because not having you around... It was like someone had taken all the air from my lungs and I was suffocating, Jack. I wanted to breathe again. So, I did what I had to do. I left._

 _I know. We were best friends, we're supposed to be there for each other. I couldn't though. I did something that could have ruined our relationship. The truth is... I love you. I fell in love with you a long time ago, Jack Frost. I still love you. I just don't think that I can love you and still be so close you anymore. I thought being best friends was enough. I was so, very wrong._

 _I'm sorry._

 _I'm not asking for a second chance, or hoping we could get things to work. I know you've met someone who can make you happy, and I don't want to ruin that for you. I'll move on. I left for Kanto, please don't go searching. If you do, I'll leave to go some place else. I'm serious._

 _I left you something in the box that came with this letter. I can't keep it, so I wanted to return it._

 _Thanks for being there for me throughout the years, I wish I could've done more in return. Instead, I'll wish for the best for you._

 _Love,_

 _Violet_

I stared blankly at the paper that was in my quivering hands. Growing up with Vi, I knew her almost as well as Phoenix did, yet I was oblivious to the feelings she had for me. I had no idea she felt that way.

She had no idea that I felt the same towards her.

My time with Ava had caused such a misunderstanding too.

Opening the box, I picked up the broken base of the snow globe I had given her. I was in disbelief.

"She was heartbroken to see that snow globe broken," Phoenix murmured, breaking the silence. "I would blame you more, Jack, but Vi claims everything was her fault from the start."

"She's not," I whispered. Setting it back into the box, I looked back at the letter. "I caused the misunderstanding. I can't be happy without her, Phoenix, but I have to respect her decision."

I headed towards the door, with the letter and box in hand. Turning to glance at the stairs, I was half hoping that she would sudden appear, telling me to explain myself and we could share our happiness together.

"I don't need you wishing the best for me," I quietly said. "I wish you were here."

* * *

Awwww... :(

This reminds me, always let the people you care about know your feelings. It can be awkward, but it really helps knowing there is someone out there that cares for you. :) Miscommunication can go a long way... Hope you guys enjoyed this one shot/prequel! :)

So, July is coming up, which means, Contestshipping Day! I'll be trying my best to post tons of stuff. ;)

Thanks for reading and have a fantastic day!

~Skitty13


End file.
